FX Has the Movies World Broadcast Premieres
This is the page for World Broadcast Premieres on FX Networks, FX, FXX, and FXM. 2018 * Trolls * The Revenant * Chappie * Sisters * Terminator: Genisys * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation * Everest * Deadpool * Daddy's Home * Krampus * X-Men: Apocalypse * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Independence Day: Resurgence * Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension * The Angry Birds Movie * Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Joy * Straight Outta Compton * The Secret Life of Pets * Ice Age: Collision Course * Jason Bourne * The Purge: Election Year * Sausage Party * Star Trek Beyond * Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising * Assassin's Creed * Sing * Ride Along 2 * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies * The Huntsman: Winter's War * Don't Breathe * The Other Side of the Door * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * The 5th Wave * Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates * Rules Don't Apply * Ghostbusters * The Brothers Grimsby * Hail, Caesar! * Warcraft * The Magnificent Seven * The Shallows * Keeping Up With the Joneses * Why Him? * Morgan * The Girl on the Train * Almost Christmas * My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 * Risen * Eddie the Eagle * Miracles From Heaven * Ouija: Origin of Evil * The Boss * Bridget Jones's Baby * Boo!: A Madea Halloween 2019 * Alien: Covenant * Despicable Me 3 * The Mummy * War for the Planet of the Apes * Logan * The Boss Baby * Underworld: Blood Wars * Pitch Perfect 3 * Baby Driver * The Emoji Movie * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Split * XXX: Return of Xander Cage * Flatliners * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Fate of the Furious * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Ferdinand * Snatched * A Cure for Wellness * The Star * Murder on the Orient Express * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Get Out * Life * Boo! 2: A Madea Halloween * Hidden Figures * Girls Trip * The Great Wall * Fifty Shades Darker * A Dog's Purpose * Happy Death Day * Atomic Blonde * American Made * The Snowman * The Mountain Between Us * Thank You for Your Service * Darkest Hour * The Greatest Showman 2020 *Venom *The Predator *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *The Grinch *Pacific Rim: Uprising *Insidious: The Last Key *Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Love, Simon *Slender Man *Peter Rabbit *Mission: Impossible - Fallout *Deadpool 2 *X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Goosebumps: Horrorland *The Equalizer 2 *Alita: Battle Angel *Alpha *Scarface *Fifty Shades Freed *The First Purge *Skyscraper *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *White Boy Rick *Proud Mary *Cadaver *The Pact *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Holmes and Watson *The Darkest Minds *First Man *Mortal Engines *The Post *Red Sparrow *The Darkest Minds *The Kid Who Would Be King *Widows *Bohemian Rhapsody *Sicario 2: Soldado 2021 * How to Train Your Dragon 3 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Hobbs & Shaw * Spies in Disguise * Ad Astra * Glass * Gambit * Men in Black 4 * Silver & Black * Call of the Wild * Wicked * Masters of the Universe * Untitled Spider-Man: Homecoming sequel * Cowboy Ninja Viking * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * The Force * The Nightingale * The Rosie Project * Untitled Quentin Tarantino film * Everest * The New Mutants * Captain Marvel * Untitled Blumhouse film * Detective Pikachu * Untitled Jordan Peele film * Charlie's Angels * Terminator 6 * Transformers 6 * Untitled Universal event film 2022 * Minions 2 * Avatar 2 * The Croods 2 * Vivo * Untitled Marvel/Fox film * Untitled Bob's Burgers film * Ninth Fast and Furious film * Nimona * Sing 2 * Trolls 2 * Ron's Gone Wrong * Untitled Blumhouse film * Barbie * Untitled Phil Lord and Christopher Miller animated film * Untitled DC Extended Universe film * Untitled Marvel Studios film * Untitled SPA film #1 * Untitled SPA film#2 2023 * The Boss Baby 2 * Avatar 3 * Spooky Jack * Foster * Fast and Furious 10 * Untitled Illumination film * Dungeons and Dragons * Jurassic World 3 2024 * Avatar 4 * Untitled Illumination film * Untitled Illumination film TBA * Mega Man * Untitled Voltron Film * Popeye * The Book of Life 2 * Despecable Me 4 * Uncharted * Untitled Rabbids Film * Watch Dog * Anubis * Zita the Spacegirl * Untitled Mario Movie * The Dam Keeper * Untitled Horror film * Mutts * The Girl Who Drank The Moon * Hard Powder * The Mercy * Anna * Flight of the Navigator * Superbago * Untitled Shannon Tindle film * Untitled Jon Saunders film * Medusa * How to Survive a Garden Gnome Attack * Untitled Michael Rianda film * Alienology * Frogkisser! * Escape from Hat * Avatar 5 * Cats * Flanimals * Lockwood & Co.: The Screaming Staircase * Johnny Express * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations * Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives & 40 Thieves * Madagascar 4 * Shrek 5 * Shadows * The Adventures of Beekle: The Unimaginary Friend * Hot Stuff * The Wizards of Once Category:Television Channels Category:FX Category:FXX Category:FXM